


The Things You Do To Me

by notexactlylegal



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: BoyxBoy, Don't worry, Gay, M/M, it's a lot of larry, it's kinda sad but kinda cute, it's quite a roller coaster of feelings, larry - Freeform, larry fluff, larry one shot, larry smut, larry stylinson - Freeform, louis is bi in this story, louis is married but he's with harry because he can't get enough of him, not even mentioned :/, the other boys are not in it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-07
Updated: 2016-10-07
Packaged: 2018-08-20 02:20:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8232697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notexactlylegal/pseuds/notexactlylegal
Summary: "You don't know what it's like to wait for someone, to go everyday hoping that this is the day you finally choose me! You don't know how it feels when you, deep down inside, knows that day's never gonna come. You can't have both, Louis." Harry said and once again wiped his face. "You can't, it doesn't work like that. Not anymore." Or, the one where Louis has a wife and Harry is falling more and more in love with him.





	

He knew he shouldn't love it but he did. He loved Harry's fingers touching his arms and sides. He loved when his fingers touched his cheek, neck, collarbones and torso. He loved it. And Harry knew he did.

This morning, Louis woke up in Harry's bed, as he often does, truth be told. When he turns around in the bed he sees a mess of curls lying next to him. He reaches out to touch Harry's soft hair. Harry moved a little and Louis quickly pulls his hand back. Harry doesn't wake up though, he just pulls off the cover so his torso gets exposed. Louis can't look away. He's so beautiful.  _Shit._ He's not supposed to think like that. It's not right. Nothing about this is right. 

He crawls out of bed and stumbles into the bathroom to pee. He sees his tired face in the mirror while he's washing his hands and sighs. 

When he walks out of the bathroom he sees Harry looking at him, still in bed. 

"Hi, stranger." He says and it makes Louis smile.  
"Hey."   
"Come here." Harry says and pats the spot on the bed that's right next to himself. 

Louis knows he shouldn't but his feet are already moving towards Harry and soon he's under to covers again, his head resting on Harry's chest and Harry's arms wrapped around him. 

"We can't keep doing this." Louis whispers. Harry doesn't answer right away.   
"You always say that." He finally says.  
"I know, but this time I mean it."  
"You always say that, too." Harry points out and squeezes Louis closer to himself, like it could keep him from leaving. He was tired of Louis always leaving.  
"That's your fault. You always makes me come back."  
"Of course you come back – have you met me?" Harry says with a smile and Louis chuckles. He lifted his head up to look Harry in the eyes. He leans in and kisses Harry's lips. Harry hums against Louis' lips. He could stay like this forever. He knew he couldn't, though.   
"I need to go." Louis says, like he had read Harry's thoughts. Maybe he just saw it on his face, he knew him so well.   
"Why? Aren't you happy here?"   
"That's not the thing, Haz. You know that." Louis says and Harry sighs.   
"Fine, you can go. After breakfast." 

- 

"Where have you been?" 

It's the same question he always got, and the answer was also always the same. "I fell asleep at the office." 

Ella looked at him for a while, and then she smiled.   
"Okay. Welcome home." She walked up to him and kissed his cheek. "Hm, you smell good."   
"Yeah, I borrowed some perfume from Joey." Louis lied. The truth was that it was Harry's perfume. He smelled like Harry.   
"Okay." Ella said and walked out to the kitchen. "I'm starting dinner!" 

Louis didn't answer, instead he went towards the bathroom to get in the shower. When his clothes were off he spotted a hickey on the inside of his left thigh. 

_Damn it, Styles._

How the hell is he going to be able to cover that up? He sighed and stepped in to the shower. The water felt nice against his skin. He washed away the night before and the smell of Harry. 

When he was done, the only proof left of last night was Harry's love bite on his thigh. He needed to stop seeing Harry. It wasn't right. It wasn't right towards Ella, his wife, it wasn't right towards Harry and it wasn't right towards himself..

-

He tried, he really did. He tried to stay away from Harry. He ignored his texts, he ignored his calls. He tried so hard but not even two weeks later he was standing outside Harry's house, waiting for him to let him in. Soon, the door opened and there he was, wearing black skinny jeans and a black T-shirt with pink feathers on. He doesn't say anything, he just walks in and he can literally feel the smirk that's resting on Harry's lips. 

 

"Told you you'd be back." Harry says and Louis rolls his eyes.  
"Shut up." Louis says and Harry's walking slowly towards Louis. He brushes his fingers against Louis' right arm and Louis let's out a shaky breath.   
"Fine by me." Harry says and leans in and starts to press light kisses over Louis' neck. Louis closes his eyes because it just feels  _so_  good. 

"You like this, huh?" Harry whispers against Louis's neck. He places his hands on Louis' sides and Louis places his hands on top of Harry's. Harry walks with Louis in to his bedroom and pushes him down on the bed so he's sitting on the edge. He then climbs on to the bed, behind Louis and strokes his arms and sides. Louis' eyes are still closed and it feels so good. 

"You like this too, right? Me stroking your arms, your sides. What about this?" Harry asks while moving his hands to Louis' torso. Louis' hums and rests his head on Harry's shoulder. Harry's fingers are now focusing on Louis' nipples and Louis' can't help but to let out a moan. Harry's hands are wandering down towards the hem of Louis' shirt and starts to pull at it. Louis lifts his arms up and lifts his head so Harry can get his shirt off.  

"You wanna fuck me?" Harry whispers in Louis' ear like it's the most normal thing to ask in the world. Louis let out a moan and nods his head.   
"Then go ahead." The way he says it make it sound like a dare and Louis never turns down a dare. 

 

Louis gets up from the bed and climbs on to Harry's lap. Harry's breathing heavily and stares up at Louis, waiting for him to do something,  _anything_.   
Louis runs his hands through Harry's hair and pulls him closer and kisses him. Their lips move in sync and Louis can't help but whine because, yes, it hasn't even been two weeks since they last saw each other but he missed it. He missed Harry. He missed them. He missed the person he was when he was with Harry. 

Louis fumbled with his fingers, trying to take off Harry's shirt and once it was gone, Louis' pushes him down onto the bed and starts working on his belt. Soon Harry's jeans are laying somewhere on the floor and soon Louis' are too. Louis kisses Harry's lips over and over again, like he's afraid that he's gonna disappear. 

 

"Do something. Please." Harry mumbles against Louis' lips and Louis starts to grind down on Harry and both of them moans loudly. Their hips grinds against each other and Louis' sucking the flesh on Harry's exposed neck, definitely leaving a mark.   
"Oh, God, don't stop.  _Please_." Harry moans and Louis wish he would never have to stop. He wish he could do this, be with Harry forever.   
"M'not stopping, never gonna stop." Louis couldn't keep the words form leaving his mouth but the whimper that escaped Harry's lips made it worth it.   
"Good. That's good." Harry mumbles and let out a loud, dirty moan when Louis' angled his hips so their crotches were rubbing against each other. "P-please." Harry wasn't even sure himself what he was asking for but of course Louis knew what he wanted,  _needed_. His fingers moved their way down Harry's torso, stomach and soon they were hooked on the hem of his underwear and soon they were off, along with Louis' own. He quickly founds a condom and when he was done he started to search for the lube but Harry placed a hand on top of his to stop him.   
"Just do it, please." Harry whispered. "No prep. Just do it."  
"Don't wanna hurt you." Louis said and pressed his lips harsh against Harry's.   
"You won't." Harry said when he could breathe again. "You're not the only thing that's working for me, you know. Fingers works fine, too." He said and Louis wanted nothing more than to make that smirk on Harry's face to disappear.   
"You've fingered yourself?"  
"Yeah. You weren't here, remember?" Harry said with an eyebrow raised and Louis stared at him with big eyes. He then slowly leaned in and pressed his lips to Harry's. Harry was surprised by the action but soon melted into Louis' touch and kissed him back. The kiss was filled with love, filled with every feeling they felt and every word they wanted to tell each other but couldn't. 

When they slowly pulled away, their foreheads were still pressed together and they stared at each other. Slowly, Louis lined himself up to Harry's entrance and both of them were soon moaning each other’s names, over and over again. Louis moved slowly and loving full inside Harry and Harry wrapped his legs around Louis's back, to be able to come closer. 

"Oh my god, you need to go faster, you're killing me." Harry whined and Louis would do anything to keep Harry happy so of course he did what he had been asked to do. Truth be told, he was craving it too. Louis grabbed Harry's legs and placed them on his shoulder. The new position caused Louis be in a different angle and the different angle found Harry's spot right away. Louis could listen all day to the sounds that Harry made and he made sure that he hit the same spot over and over and over again. 

Harry was sobbing, tears were falling from his green eyes that were pressed together at the moment. Louis brought up one of his hands and stroked Harry's cheek, whipping away the tears.   
"You close?" Louis asked and Harry could only nod. "Look at me, gorgeous. Look me in the eyes while you're coming." Harry's eyes fluttered open and he looked into Louis' blue ones, who now had a darker shade. "Come on, baby. Come on." Louis whispers in Harry's hear and Harry comes with a broken moan. The face that Harry's making and the noises he makes made Louis to follow not short after.  

After pulling out, Louis tossed away the condom and then cuddled up next to Harry. He nuzzled his head into the crock of his neck and sighed happily and exhausted.   
"That was nice." Harry said with a tired smile on his face. He glanced at the clock and it showed 11pm.   
"Yeah, it was." Louis mumbled with a sleepy voice. Harry smiled and squeezed Louis closer to himself. He didn't want him to slip away, not just yet. He wanted at least a few more hours with him. 

"Good night, Lou."   
"Night, Haz." 

-

The first thing Harry noticed when he woke up was that the rain was pouring down. He could hear it through the window and the room was cold. The second thing he noticed was that he was alone. He turned around in the bed but no one was there. He sighed and he couldn’t help to feel the familiar aching feeling in his heart - no actually not just his heart, but his entire body.

"Alone again." Harry whispered to himself and squeezed the cover closer to himself and tried his hardest not to cry. 

It's his own fault, really. He knows. Sure, he didn't know the first time but he knew the second, the third, and the hundred or however many times they've been together. He doesn't know her face but he knows her name.  _Ella_. Ugh, Harry hates that name now. He used to like it. He once had a teacher named Ella and she was always sweet and kind but now he can't stand the name. He has never seen her face so he would never recognize her if he met her on the streets in London. Hell, maybe he'd already met her, he wouldn't know. 

He had read books about this, seen it in movies and TV-shows but he never thought he would be one of them. He never thought he would become someone's lover or a mistress. He never thought he would ever be involved with a married man. But he is, and the worst part is that he's in love. He's in love with a man and it's now 3am and he's home, sleeping in the flat and in the bed he shares with his wife. They're sleeping together and Harry is sleeping by himself. 

It's not fair. 

Why do they get to be happy and together and not him? Harry quickly wiped away an annoying tear that had escaped. Although, it's not fair to her either that Harry's in love with her husband.. Harry knew that and he felt guilty, so guilty but he couldn't stop. He didn't  _want_  to stop. 

This, thing, whatever it was had been going on for way to long. He hated himself for falling for Louis, he hated Louis for making him fall for him and he hated Ella. He knew it wasn't her fault, none of this was her fault, but it felt better to have yet another person to blame. If he didn't blame her too, the guilt would eat him alive..

Harry pulled, if possible, the covers even closer and closed his eyes. He had to try to get some sleep but it was hard. He felt so small. So small, so alone. And so cold. So, so cold. 

-

To say that she was surprised when she saw Louis asleep next to her was an understatement. Ella rubbed her eyes and looked at Louis's sleeping figure. He was beautiful like this, peaceful without a single care in the world. She could smell the perfume on her husband and her heart ached because she knew. She knew. She didn't know where her husband were all nights, she didn't know who he has with, she didn't know how long this had been going on and she didn't know who the owner of the perfume was but she did know that her husband were lying to her. She also knew he was not faithful to her. At all.  

A few weeks earlier she had went to his office to surprise him. She knew he hated surprises but he had been working a lot lately, almost every night he had to work over so she thought she could bring some food and maybe help a little. When her car was parked she immediately started searching for Louis' car. She frowned when she didn't see it but figured that he must've parked it somewhere else today for some reason. 

She opened the big door and stepped inside. Carol, the receptionist, looked surprised when she noticed Ella in the building.   
"Mrs. Tomlinson? Hello. Did Mr. Tomlinson forget something here earlier?" She asked with a smile on her face.  
"What? No, I thought I could go up to him now and maybe help him a little. I also brought some food." Ella smiled, a little confused.   
"Oh, that sounds lovely, but Mr. Tomlinson isn't here. He left when he finished work."   
"I thought he had to work over tonight?"   
"Oh, no. He left a few hours ago. Wished me good luck with my fishing and everything. You really are a lucky woman. Ben and I are going fishing this evening and he remembered it. He's always so lovely. Are you sure he meant today? Maybe you mixed up the days?"   
"Uh, yeah. I, uh, I must've done that. Uh, is a Joey working tonight?"   
"Joey?" Carol asked with a frown.  
"Yeah, sorry, I only know a first name."   
"Hmm. Are you sure it's Joey, because we don't have a Joey here?" 

Ella felt how the panic was coming closer and closer. She shook her head and coughed a little. 

"Uh, maybe it wasn't Joey. Uh, it's been a rough week, I don't really know-"  
"Oh, I know what you mean. This week have been crazy, too. Maybe you should go home and talk to your husband, yeah?"   
"Yes! I should. I will. Thank you, Carol."  
"Oh, no problem, dear! Have a nice evening." Carol said happily.  
"Yeah, you too." Ella mumbled and went out through the door.

She never talked to her husband about it. She didn't have to. She knew. In that moment, she knew that her husband was seeing someone else behind her back.

When she came home later that night, she was alone and her home felt unfamiliar. Her husband came home a few hours later and he was greeted by his smiley wife asking him how work was and if Joey was doing okay. He told her that everything went great and that Joey was fantastic. 

Now, when looking at Louis' sleeping figure, she questioned herself because she didn't know why she was still here. Why she is still here when her husband is out doing god knows what with god knows who? Maybe, because no matter the lies and the cover ups, he always comes back. That must mean something, right? At least that's what she's telling herself. 

And she's scared. Scared that if she confronts him he will confess. What would she do then? She's scared that if he confesses she'll leave him. She's scared that if he confesses she won't be able to live with it, with him. She's scared of being alone. 

-

"Honey, have you seen my tie?" Louis yelled from the bedroom. His suit and shoes were on, his hair was perfect. Now the only thing that was missing was the tie.  
"Which one? The black or the blue one?"   
"The black!" 

He heard a few noises and soon he heard footsteps coming closer and soon Ella stood next to him with a black tie in her hand. Louis reached for it but she held it out of his reach. Louis frowned in confusion and Ella chuckled.   
"There's no way I'll let you do this by yourself." She simply said and pulled the tie over Louis' head and started working on it.   
"You're probably right." Louis said with a smile.   
"What do you mean 'probably'?" Ella joked and Louis chuckled at her. When she was done she gave him a peck on the lips and went towards their closet. 

"Okay," she said, holding a black dress with a few purple stones attached to it and a red dress with long sleeves, "which one? You pick." She said holding them up so Louis could see. He thought for a moment.   
"Black. The red is also good, but you can never go wrong with black."   
"Okay, then black it is." Ella said with a smile and started to change into the dress. Her hair and makeup was already done and while Ella got into her dress, Louis decided to sneak into the bathroom. He locked the door and got out his phone. He saw he had a text from Harry.  

From: H 

**_Why not tonight?_ **

Louis sighed and ran a hand through his hair. He cursed when he realized he fucked his hair up and quickly went to the mirror to fix it. When it looked decent again he returned to his phone. 

To: H

 **_I have a work thing to do. It's a celebration. We reached our goal so there'll be a party in the building to celebrate._ **  

He didn't have to wait long until he got a reply from Harry. 

From: H

**_Can I come?_ **

To: H

**_No, sorry. Ella's gonna be there._ **

Louis waited a few minutes for a reply but it never came. He knew that Harry was upset now. Maybe sad, maybe mad? Probably all three.. 

"What are you doing in there?" Ella asked from the other side of the door. Louis pushed his phone down in his pocket and unlocked the door and got out. He saw Ella in the dress, looking more beautiful than ever.   
"You okay, you look worried?" Ella asked with a serious face. Louis shook his head a little.   
"No, everything's great. You look amazing, Ella. Really." He said and he saw the blush on Ella's face and he walked up to her and wrapper his arms around her. She held on to him for dear life and never wanted to let go.  

"Let's go, shall we? Can't be late." He said with a wink and Ella nodded her head and they were on their way to the celebration.   
-

The room was filled with men in black or dark blue suits and women in long beautiful dresses. Louis held the door open for Ella and he watched the cab drive away. As soon as they stepped inside of the building they were served a glass of champagne. Louis took two glasses, thanked the waiter and handed Ella one of the glasses. Soon, Louis could see his boss, Mr. Clint walking over to him and his wife were right behind him. 

"Tomlinson! You made it!" He said happily and gave Louis a hug.   
"Of course, I made it, sir. Wouldn't wanna miss this."   
"Hey, hey! It's I'm not ‘sir’ tonight, I'm Daniel. Okay?"   
"Yes sir. I mean Daniel! Sorry." Louis said and Daniel laughed and then he looked at Ella and kissed her on both of her cheeks.   
"Here we have the beautiful Ella. Hello, darling, everything's good?" Daniel asked and Ella nodded.  
"Everything is great, Daniel."   
"See," Daniel said looking at Louis and then pointing at Ella, "she gets it."   
"Oh, for Christ sake, Daniel, calm down a little." His wife said with a smile. She then looked at Ella and playfully rolled her eyes.  
"Men!" She then said and laughed.

Then they all started talking about how great it was that the goal was reached and how easy it was. Louis kept on taking small sips of his champagne glass.  
"Next year we can have an even bigger goal." Daniel said before him and his wife left to mingle with the other people in the room. Louis had finished his glass of champagne so he placed it on one of the tables.   
"Oh, maybe I can finally meet Joey tonight?" Ella asked with a smile. Louis almost choked on thin air.   
"What?"   
"Yeah, I mean, he do work here so I assume he's here?"   
"Uh, no actually he's not. His, uh, kids were sick so he needed to stay home and take care of them.   
"Oh, really? How unfortunate."  
"Yeah." Louis agreed, the panic came crawling. He looked around in the room to see who was there and who wasn't and this time he actually did choke on thin air when he saw who was standing by the door, holding a champagne glass in his hand. 

Harry. 

He was wearing a black suit with a hot pink shirt under and his curly hair was a perfect mess, like always. He looked up and locked eyes with Louis and Louis felt his heart stop beating. Harry just watched him. He didn't smile, he didn't wave, he just stood there, looking at him. 

"You okay, honey?" Ella asked.  
"Uhm, yeah. Uh, I'm gonna go and see if I can get another glass of champagne." He mumbled, forcing himself to look away from Harry and focusing on Ella.    
"Get me one too, please." Ella said without knowing who Louis just had spotted.   
"Yeah, of course." Louis said and looked back to the spot where Harry was, just to see that he was nowhere to be found. He walked around in the room, looking for the mess of curls but he was still nowhere to be found. When he stopped outside of the men’s bathrooms he felt a hand grabbing his arm and he was pulled back into the bathrooms. The hand disappeared and when Louis turned around he saw Harry, who was already looking at him.  

"What the hell are you doing here?" Louis said with panic in his voice. "Harry, you can't be here!"  
"Why, because your wife is here?" Harry asked.   
"Yes!" Louis said, like it would be the most obvious thing in the world. "How did you even get in here?"  
"I told them I was a friend of Louis Tomlinson and that you had invited me."  
“You need to go."  
"Stop telling me what to do. I am not a child, you are not the boss of me, you do know that right?"   
"And what is that supposed to mean?"   
"It means that I'm sick of this."   
"Sick of what?" Louis asked and Harry started pointing between the two of them.   
"This! Whatever the hell this is!" Harry said with a loud voice and Louis looked around in the bathroom to make sure they were alone. Harry rolled his eyes.  
"It's empty." He said and Louis turned towards the door and locked it. Harry rolled his eyes again and Louis snapped.  
"Stop rolling your eyes at me, Styles. Is this a game to you?"  

Louis immediately regretted what he said when he saw the hurt expression on Harry's face. 

"Harry-"   
"Yeah, Louis, this is totally a game to me! All fun and games! I think it's so fun to know that you're married and I think it's hilarious when one minute you treat me like I'm your boyfriend and the next one you sneak out in the middle of the night to go home and sleep in the bed you share with your wife. I love it when you come to my house and kisses me and tells me that I'm perfect and then a second later you tell me that we can't do this anymore and that you're not coming back. I love it, I think it's so funny."  

Harry wiped away the few tears that was rolling down his cheek. 

"Harry, I know-"  
"No you don't!" 

Harry's voice broke at the end but he didn't care. He needed to say it. He needed to say it. He needed to say it. He can't do this anymore. He's sick of crying, he's sick of being sad, he's sick of feeling this way all because of Louis. That's why he decided to come here tonight. Louis couldn't run. He always escaped from this conversation, every time Harry started talking about this. This time, there was nowhere to hide. 

"You don't know. You don't know what it's like to love someone who's with someone else." Harry said slowly and watched as Louis eyes widen a bit. Yes, he said the L word. It's true. He loves him. "You don't know. You don't know the pain I feel every time you leave. Every time you leave me all alone to be with her instead. I hate her and I don't even know her! I don't even know what she looks like, but I assume it was the blonde one you were talking to before looking for me? It doesn't matter, I hate her no matter who she is or what she looks like. Do you realize how fucked up that is? I hate her, and I'm the one who's sleeping and fell in love with her husband! I have no right to her hate, but I do. Because at the end of the day, it's her you come home too. It's her you kiss good night and her you eat breakfast with. Not me. Not for real. You don't know how it feels when you kiss me. It-it feels like everything's gonna be alright. Like, everything's gonna be fine. But, it's not! It's not gonna be alright, it's not gonna be fine! You don't know what it's like to wait for someone, to go everyday hoping that this is the day you finally choose me! You don't know how it feels when you, deep down inside, knows that day's never gonna come." 

It felt like someone had hit him in the face a million times in a row. Louis didn't know what to say. 

"Harry.." He whispered but didn't finish his sentence because he didn't know what to say.   
"You can't have both, Louis." Harry said and once again wiped his face. "You can't, it doesn't work like that. Not anymore." And with that Harry walked out and left Louis all alone in the bathroom. He couldn't breathe and he couldn't see. Everything was blurry because of the tears. _Fuck._ Louis ran a hand through his hair repeatedly, over and over again, to process what Harry had said.

He was right. He knew Harry was right.

Louis quickly wiped his eyes and looked himself in the mirror to see if he looked decent. He then opened the door and almost walked into Jerry. 

"Um, sorry." He mumbled and then quickly started to look for Harry throughout the mess of people. He didn't see him, but he did see Ella standing by the same table as he left her by, talking to Daniel, his boss. Louis was terrified that Harry would say something, that he would make a scene. _What if he talked to Ella?_ Louis quickly walked over to them and Ella looked up when he noticed Louis. 

"There you are! Where did you go?"  
"Uh, the bathroom."  
"Where's the champagne?" She asked. Shit, he had totally forgot about that.  
"Oh, the champagne. I forgot, sorry."   
"You had one job, dude." Daniel joked and Ella laughed along.   
"Don't worry. I'll get them." She said and he quickly grabbed her arm, not wanting her to leave his sight.  
"No! You don't have to." Louis said quickly.  
"What? Lou, I'll get them, just wait here." Ella said and then made her way through all of the people. She walked up to the bar they had put here and waited to order. She noticed a guy was looking at her but she just ignored it. Suddenly, the guy started walking towards her.  

"I'm sorry, but did you come here tonight with Louis Tomlinson?" The guy with dark curls asked. The question came as a surprise to Ella.   
"Uh, yes? I'm Ella. His wife." She said and it almost sounded like a question. The guy slowly nodded, more to himself she figured. "Who are you?"  
"I'm Harry. I'm, uh, a friend of your husband. Just wanted to introduce myself. Have a nice evening."  

The guy quickly turned around and walked towards the door. That's when she felt it. The smell of the very same perfume she's been smelling for months now. And suddenly, things started to fall into place and Ella knew that she just met the person that was sleeping with her husband. 

-

Louis didn't see Harry during the rest of the night. He had no idea where he had went but he was glad he hadn't been around. He knew it was wrong, he knew he was the bad guy in their story and in his and Ella's story - he knew that. He knew he shouldn’t have started anything with Harry. He knew it. It's just that your brain and your heart sometimes does not agree and they want different things. And against the heart, the brain doesn't have a chance. 

Ella had been very quiet. During the party, or whatever you're gonna call it and during their cab ride home. To say that Louis was freaking out was an understatement. She didn’t say anything as they were walking up the stairs to get to their flat and she didn’t say anything when they got inside their flat, instead she immediately went into the bathroom and locked the door.

She pressed her back against the bathroom door and then let her body slide down to the floor. She removed her heels and threw them on the floor. Suddenly, it became hard to breathe. She didn’t allow herself to react earlier. She didn’t allow herself to react to the fact that she had met the man her husband was sleeping with. She didn’t know what to do. Or, she did but she didn’t know how to do it. This couldn’t keep happening. Not anymore. It’s like, tonight changed everything. She knew. She knew he was seeing someone behind her back, she’s not stupid. She knew, but the fact that she met him, made it all feel so much more real. Like, this was actually happening. 

 _What is she gonna do now? What the hell is she gonna do now?_ She’s gonna be all alone. Tears were falling from her brown eyes, her makeup is probably running down her face by now, but she didn’t care. Her marriage is over. It’s over. It has to be. No matter what he says, no matter what happens, it has to be over. She deserves better than this. She gets up on shaky legs, let her dress fall to the floor and starts looking for a wet wipe to get off her makeup with. She then looks around in the bathroom and finds a pair of sweats and one of her old T-shirts. She puts them on and then leaves the bathroom. She finds Louis, sitting on the couch with his phone in his hand. He’s wearing black, skinny jeans and a black T-shirt. The clothes he wore earlier are lying in a mess on the floor. He’s tapping on his phone but she can’t see what he’s doing. Either way, she doesn’t care.

To: H  
**_Harry, answer me. Please. I know I messed up. Big times. And I know I can’t have both, but please just answer me. I want to know that you’re okay, that you won’t do anything stupid. Please. Just tell me you’re okay? Please?_**

He knows he’s not gonna get a reply. Harry hates him and it’s all his fault. He doesn’t deserve Harry. He doesn’t deserve anything. His mind has a life of its own and it brings him back to that night when he first met Harry. The night that changed everything.

 

 **"** _Well, you look miserable.”_

 _Louis looked up at the sudden voice and saw he curly haired man standing next to his table, holding a drink in his hand. The music was loud inside the bar but here, by the tables, you could actually hear yourself thinking._  
“Thanks, so do you.” Louis scoffed at the stranger who just insulted him.  
“I look better than you.” The stranger said and without asking for permission, he sat down on the spot next to Louis.  
“Excuse me?” Louis said with raised eyebrows. The curly haired man smiled.  
“What, you’re waiting for someone?” The stranger asked with an amused smile.  
“Would that be so hard to believe?” Louis asked annoyed.  
“Oh, no, not at all. It’s just that you’ve been sitting here all alone for like half an hour so..”  
“Oh great. I got myself a stalker.” Louis sighed and the other man let out a giggle. The giggle caught Louis attention and it made him smile.  
“What’s your name?” The stranger asked and placed his drink on the table, next to Louis’.  
“Why would I tell you that?”  
“Because how else are we gonna get to know each other?” Harry asked and took a sip of his drink.  
“Who said I wanted to get to know you, huh?” Louis said and smirked a little.  
“Because you have to know me in order to love me.” Harry said with a sweet smile.  
“Oh, so if I get to know you, I’ll love you?” Louis asked amused and Harry nodded his head.  
“Oh, yeah.” Harry said with a wink and a confident smile.   
“Really?” Louis said, still amused. Harry nodded and took another sip of his drink, Louis did the same to his beer.  
“I’m Harry.”  
“I’m Louis.”

 _An hour, or so, later Louis and Harry was still sitting by the table, talking._  
“Do you dance?”  
“What?” Louis said before swallowing one of the many tequila shots Harry and him had ordered. He placed the empty shot glass on the table and grabbed another one. Suddenly, he felt Harry’s fingers around his wrist and he looked up. Harry’s eyes were sparkling in the light inside the bar. He looked beautiful. He’s not supposed to think like this, but he can’t help it. He’s not gonna lie to himself; Harry was beautiful.  
“I asked if you wanted to dance. You know,” Harry nodded towards the crowed on the dance floor, “like them.”  
“I don’t know..”  
“Oh, come on! I can tell you can dance.”  
“Hate to break your little fantasy about me, but no, I don’t.”  
“Well, I bet you’d look good on the dance floor.” Harry said and Louis chuckled.  
“Are you quoting Arctic Monkeys to me?” He asked, still chuckling. Harry chuckled along and took the last tequila shot and swallowed it, still looking at Louis. He still had his hand around Louis’ wrist but Louis didn’t mind.  
“Come on.” Harry said and dragged him towards the mess of people on the dance floor.

 _It turned out, both of them were terrible dancers. Like, terribly terrible. Still, they had a great time. A song was playing, Louis didn’t know what song, but he didn’t care because Harry looked so happy jumping up and down to the music. He saw Harry’s lips move but he had no clue what he was trying to say. Louis grabbed Harry’s arm and pulled him closer. Harry wrapped his arms around Louis waist and Louis didn’t really know what to do with his arms so he wrapped them around Harry’s neck_

_"What did you say? I couldn’t hear you!” Louis screamed in Harry’s ear, trying to be louder than the music._  
“I said I was right!” Harry screamed back. Louis became confused.  
“Right about what?”  
“You do look good on the dance floor.” Harry said with a smirk and Louis playfully rolled his eyes and thought to himself that he was glad it was so dark in here so Harry couldn’t see him blushing. All of a sudden, out of nowhere, Louis could feel soft lips against his neck. The sudden touch made him shiver and his eyes fluttered shut. Harry’s hands are moving up and down his sides and luckily for Louis, the music is loud, because if it hadn’t then everyone at the bar would hear him moan. Harry’s lips are moving up to Louis’ ear and he gently bits his earlobe. He then blows cool air on it and whispers in Louis ear;  
“Your place or mine? **"**

 

His thoughts gets interrupted by the movement on the couch. It’s Ella. She sits next to him on the couch. She looks at him, with a look on her face that cannot be read. It’s in this moment where Louis knows. He knows. He knows that Ella knows. And then Ella says the words that Louis never thought she would say.

“I met Harry.”

Louis found it hard to breathe. He never expected this day to come. It was never his intention to keep this thing with Harry going on for so long. She was never supposed to find out.  
“He’s nice.” She continued with a calm voice. “He was very polite. You’re probably wondering how I knew it was him? How I knew that this was the man that my husband was seeing behind my back? Do you wanna know?”

The fact that every word she said was with a calm voice made Louis feel even worse about himself. He couldn’t look at her, let alone answer her.

“The perfume.” She finally says and that’s what makes Louis look up at her. Her face is just as calm as her voice.  She doesn’t look like she’s about to cry, she doesn’t look like she’s about to scream. She just looks calm.  
“Perfume?” He asks.  
“Yeah. His perfume. I’ve been smelling that perfume for months and when he walked away from me I felt it and it all fell to place, so to speak.”  
“What.. what did he say?”  
“He didn’t say much. He only asked if I came here with Louis Tomlinson and I said yes and that I am his wife. He then told me to have a nice evening and then he left. Like I said, he’s nice.”  
“Yeah, he is.”  
“When?”  
“Ella-“  
“Do you realize how calm I am? Do you realize that I could, and should, throw you out through the door, right now? I should, but I’m not doing that. I’m asking you, when? When did you meet him?”  
“A couple of months ago, I-“  
“No.” She cut him off, once again. “That’s not good enough. Don’t come here and give me some half-ass explanation, Louis. I want the truth. All of it. You owe me that.”  
Louis knew she was right. He knew.

“Okay. I met him five months ago and he started talking to me. He showed up out of nowhere, I… I don’t…” Louis didn’t finish his sentence.  
“Where was this?” Ella asked with confusion written on her face. “Where was I?”  
“You were at your sister’s baby shower. I said I didn’t want to go so you went alone, remember? I got bored and went out. I went to the bar around the corner, _Moments_. I was sitting by a table, on my own, drinking a beer and then he just sat down next to me and we started talking.”  
“Oh.” Ella said and let the words sink in. After a minute or two she spoke up again. “What happened after that?”  
“Uh, you sure you wanna know?” Louis asked, the guilt and the embarrassment started to show on his cheeks.  
“Leave out some details, please.” Ella said quietly. Louis let out a shaky breath.  
“Okay. It started off just like that. Just us talking. But then he asked if I could dance. I said no, because I can’t, but he still dragged me out to the dance floor and... then we just danced, until…” Louis drifted off.  
“Until what?” Ella demanded to know.  
“You told me to leave out some details.” Louis said, looking down on his fingers.  
“Oh. Okay. After that then?”  
“We went to his place, and, uh... you know and when I woke up I had the worst hungover I’ve ever had and I freaked out so I left.”  
“Did he knew you were married?”  
“No, not that night.”  
“But after that?” Ella asks and Louis nods.

Ella lets out a shaky breath. It feels like the truth hits her in the face. Even though she knew, she never knew this much. Knowing all of this, makes her head hurt. She still had so many questions left, questions she wasn’t too sure she wanted to know the answers to.  
“Why?” The word came out as a sad whisper and now, for the first time during this conversation, Louis could see the look that was on her face. Sadness. “Why?” she asked again. “Why did you do it? Why did you keep doing it? Why?”  
“I-I.. I don’t know.”  
“Do you love him?”

Louis stayed quiet. He didn’t have to think about it. He knew. He loves him.  
“Yes.” It wasn’t supposed to come out as a whisper but it did. For a second, he could see hurt flashing through Ella’s eyes but it was soon replaced by something else, something that Louis, once again, couldn’t read. “I’m done, Ella. I’m done lying. I do. I do love him and I’m so sorry but... I love him.” His voice broke at the end and he felt like the tears were not far from falling. He looked at Ella and her eyes showed sadness.  
“Good.” She said. Louis looked confused.  
“What do you mean with good?”  
“If you didn’t love him, I’d be pissed. I mean, I already am but I would be even more pissed because then you hurt me for no good reason. But you have a reason - you love him.”  
“Ella. I’m so sorry. I never meant to hurt you, and I know that that’s the shittiest and lamest thing to say but... I promise, I didn’t want to hurt you. I just... I couldn’t stop. It just kinda happened and when it did I couldn’t stop, I-I didn’t want to stop. I’m so sorry.”  
“Has he ever been here? Has he ever been here in our flat? In... in our bed?” Louis could hear the panic in her voice so he quickly explained.  
“No! No, never! We’re always at his place.”  
“Okay. That’s good.” She said. She ran a hand through her blonde hair and let out a laugh.  
“Why are you laughing?” Louis asked, worried she would have a break down.  
“I just, I just remembered something Daniel said earlier, about you. He said that you’ve always had a thing for blondes.” Ella said between small laughs. “Clearly he was wrong.” She then added and soon she stopped laughing, no longer seeing the fun in it.  
“Ella-“  
“Just go, Louis. Just go.”  
“What? Ella, wait-“  
“Wait for what?” Ella asked and got up from the couch and walked in to the kitchen. Louis quickly followed her and he watched her take out a water bottle from the fridge.

“Wait for what?” She repeated. “There’s nothing to wait for. Just go. Go to him. A person is not supposed to be with someone because they _have_ to, they’re supposed to be with someone because they _want_ to, because they _need_ to! Be with the one you want, Louis, the one you need. Don’t be with me because you have to. I’m not a constellation prize. I deserve better than this.”  
“You do, but I can’t just-”  
“Yes, you can so just go! Seriously, the one time I say go ahead and cheat you’re questioning it? Honestly, you’re never gonna realize how much you’ve hurt me, but the least you can do is to make sure it’s worth it! Make sure that hurting me was worth it, because you get to have the person you want, the person that you need. Make sure it’s worth it. Go.” 

Louis didn’t know what to say. _What the hell do you answer to that?_

“It’s already over, anyway. No matter what you do, no matter who you want, it’s already over. You know that, right?” Ella looked at him and he looked at her. He knew, he knew it was over.  
“I know it is. I’m sorry.”  
“Me too.”

The two of them are silent for a moment, none of them saying anything. They just looked at each other until Louis eventually got up from the couch and walk over to Ella. He reaches out for her but she pulls away.  
“Don’t. Don’t touch me.” She whispers and Louis pulls back his hand.  
“I’m sorry.” He whispers back.  
“Just go.”

And so he does. He grabs his phone and jacket, his wallet are already in his pocket. He puts on a beanie and pair of mittens and then he leaves Ella alone in their shared flat. When the door is closed, Ella runs up to it and locks it. She keeps holding onto the door handle and just stands there for a moment. Five years. Five years of marriage is over. Just like that. It’s just... gone. She lets go of the door handle wand walks towards the kitchen.

“I need a drink.” She mumbles to herself and reaches for the phone to text her friends. She’s not drinking alone tonight..

-

When Louis steps out of the building he sees white flakes falling down from the sky. It’s dark outside, so the snowflakes looks beautiful against the street lights. It’s the end of November so it’s cold outside. Louis pulls his jacket closer to himself and keeps walking in the night. He pulls out his phone from his pocket and dials Harry’s number (yes, he’d memorized it) and he’s close to praying that Harry would answer. Of course, he doesn’t. The only thing Louis hears is his answering machine.

“Hi, you’ve reached Harry. I can’t take your call right now but leave your number or call me back later. Bye!”

He sounds so cheery. Harry’s deep voice made Louis smile. All he could think of right now was Ella’s words “make sure it’s worth it”. His marriage is over. His wife hates him, even if she was calm about it. Most people would have kicked him out the minute they suspected a thing. Most people would scream and throw things but not Ella. Ella wasn’t like that. She was always calm but she had surprised him, that’s safe to say.

Louis could probably find the way to Harry’s house in his sleep. He’s been there so many times. Not just to sleep with him, it’s not just sex between the two of them. They’re not just having sex. They talk. A lot. They have movie night. When Ella was away on a business meeting or when she was staying over at a friend’s house, Louis usually ended up at Harry’s door.

Now, he was outside his door again. The house was small and cute. The house was white and there was flowers on the porch. The roof was black and a car in the same color was parked outside of it. _Good, that means he’s home._ Louis walked up to the door to say that he was nervous was an understatement. With shaking fingers he knocked on the black door and took a step back. It’s was freezing outside so he wrapped his arms around himself, trying to stay warm. It took less than thirty seconds for Harry to get to the door, but to Louis it felt like a decade. The second he saw who the person was that had knocked on the door, Harry regretted opening the door. Before he could close it again, Louis started talking.

“Before you close the door, just hear me out, okay?” He was watching him with big blue eyes but Harry’s own eyes were just tired.  
“I’m done with your lame excuses, Louis. Go home.” Harry said and went to close the door, but Louis placed his foot in the way so the door didn’t closed completely.  
“No more excuses! I promise. Please, Harry, just listen to me. Please.” Louis begged and Harry furrowed his eyebrows.  
“I have given you a million chances. And a million after that. Every time I take a step forward, you take two steps back. I told you, I’m done. You’re too late.” He said and kicked away Louis’ foot and closed the door and locked it.  
“Harry? Harry!” He could hear Louis yelling from the other side of the door. He pressed his back against the door and fell to the floor. “Don’t go. Please. Please, just give me one more chance. One more chance to make things right. Please. I know you’re still here. I know you, Harry, whether you like it or not. You’re probably on the floor right now, am I right? Leaning against the door? Come one, Harry just... listen to me. You don’t even have to open the door, okay? Don’t open the door. Don’t do it. Just... knock if you’re still here. Just knock.”

Tears were streaming down Harry’s face. Louis sounded so broken. He begged him to listen to him. Harry was afraid. Afraid of getting abandoned, afraid of hearing the same excuses again. Just because Louis said no more excuses, doesn’t mean that he’s not gonna use excuses. That’s just who he is. Even though everything in his body screamed at him to not knock on the door, he could feel his fingers coming closer to the door and soon Louis could hear a small knock on the door. It wasn’t loud, but it was there and that was all that mattered. Louis was now sitting on Harry’s porch, right next to the door. He was freezing so much and he was probably gonna freeze his ass off due to the fact that he was sitting on a pile of snow, but he didn’t care. Harry was listening, and this was probably his last chance to ever make it right.

“I’m so sorry. I’m... I’m so sorry. I-I don’t... it wasn’t supposed to be like this. It wasn’t, it wasn’t supposed to be this messed up. You know what I wish? I wish I had met you first.”

The words made Harry’s heart ache because this is it. He’s breaking up with him, if there’s even anything to break up with. This is it. He’s losing him and there’s nothing he could do about it. He let the tears fall because no matter how many times he would wipe them away, new ones would’ve already been there. He just closed his eyes and wished that it would all just be over.

“I wish I had met you first. Then everything would be so much easier. I can’t stop thinking about it, if only I had met you first. Then I wouldn’t have hurt you, I wouldn’t have hurt Ella. Everything would be so much easier.”

“But you didn’t. You didn’t meet me first. You don’t get to break up with me, Louis. I broke up with you, so you don’t get to break up with me.” Harry’s words formed a lump in Louis’ throat and he felt the panic growing in him.  
“What? No, no, no, no, no, that’s not what this is, Haz. I’m not breaking up with you, I’m holding on to you for dear life!”

Harry slowly opened his eyes when he heard the words leaving Louis’ mouth.

“I love you.” Louis voice broke at the end he wiped away the tears with his mittens. His cheeks were freezing because of the tears and the cold weather outside. His small body was shaking but he didn’t care. If this was what it would take to get Harry to listen to him, one last time, he would sit here all night.  
“You know I’m gonna wait out here?” He continued, when Harry didn’t answer him. “I’m not going anywhere, Harry. Not this time.” Louis said through the door. “Not this time.” He whispered, more to himself. He heard Harry move against the door for a while but then it became quiet again. “I pick you.” Harry heard Louis say and he let out a shaky breath. He closed his eyes again and tears were falling, once again. “I choose you, I love you, harry. You. It’s so cold out here, Harry. It’s so cold and I can’t even feel my ass anymore but I don’t care, I’ll stay out here all night if that’s what it takes. You hear me? I’ll do anything, just please... Please, Harry, one last chance. One. I’m never gonna ask anything of you ever again if you just... please don’t say it’s too late. It can’t be. Please.”

Even though they were on different sides of the door, Harry could hear Louis whisper his name, over and over again. Harry’s eyes landed on one of his windows and he saw big snowflakes falling down and he realized it must be so cold outside. Inside his house it was warm. It was burning in the fireplace and Harry started to move and soon he was up on his feet. Louis heard Harry move again inside the house and panic washed over him once again.  
“Harry? Don’t go. Just, please, don’t go. Don’t go.” Louis pleaded and suddenly he heard the door being unlocked. He jumped a little when he noticed that the door was opening. He was still sitting down, so he looked up at Harry and his heart started beating twice as fast as soon as he saw his beautiful face.  
“You’re so beautiful, Haz. You truly are.”

Harry didn’t answer, he just held out his hand towards Louis and Louis looked at him with a confused look on his face but carefully placed his hand in Harry’s. Harry pulled him up to his feet and opened the door even wider.  
“You’re gonna die out here.” He said and let go of Louis’ hand and walked into his living room. Louis was still standing in the doorway without moving. A few moments later his brain caught onto what was happening and he closed the door behind him. He took off his jacket and placed it on the chair that stood in the hallway. He them placed his mittens and beanie on top of his jacket. He took off his shoes; his toes were almost falling off. Harry walked over to him, holding a pair of sweats.  
“You can take these.” He said, gave the sweats to Louis and then walked into the kitchen before Louis could thank him.

Louis pulled off his wet jeans and put on the sweats. It helped a little, but not nearly enough so he glanced at Harry and saw he was making tea. He knew he wasn’t allowed into the kitchen (there had been an incident a few weeks ago were Louis accidentally lit a pan on fire and after that, Harry had banned him from his kitchen), so instead he walked into the living room and sat down in front of the fireplace. He could literally feel how his body slowly, very slowly, started to go back to a normal temperature. Soon, Harry was back and he placed two cups of teas on the floor next to Louis and then grabbed a huge blanket and placed it over Louis’ shoulders and back. Louis cuddled into the big blanket, desperately trying to gain some warmth. Harry sat down next to him. They were close, but not as close so they would make body contact with each other. Louis watched as Harry grabbed one of the tea cups and take a sip. He did the same thing and then placed it back on the floor. Harry was still holding onto his.

“Why are you so nice to me?” Louis had to ask. Harry took another sip and the placed it next to Louis’ cup. He wasn’t looking at Louis, instead he was focusing on the fireplace.  
“Don’t want you to get sick.” Harry simply answered and Louis smiled a little.  
“You still care about me? Thought you hated me.”  
“Where’s your wife?” Harry asked and looked at Louis. Louis looked back.  
“She’s in our flat.” He answered and Harry nodded.  
“And where does she think you are, right now?”  
“She doesn’t think anything, she knows I’m here. With you.”

The look on Harry’s face told Louis that he didn’t really believed him. Louis slowly moved his hand towards Harry’s arm and rested his cold fingers against Harry’s warm skin. The sudden coldness caused Harry to shiver.  
“She knows. She knows, Harry.” Louis told him and Harry looked at him with big eyes.  
“How? I didn’t tell her.” Harry said with a small voice. Louis squeezed his arm a little and he could swore that he saw a tiny, little smile o Harry’s lips.  
“She recognized your perfume.” Louis said. “She’s been smelling your perfume for months, just like she said. Of course she’d recognized it. You smell good.” Louis said and there it was – a smile! Not a big one but it was there, it was there on Harry’s lips. It was there and it made Louis’ heart skip a beat.  

Louis’ hand traveled down to Harry’s fingers and his fingers started to brush against Harry’s. Harry looked down at their fingers, Louis’ smaller ones were lanced together with his own and it was a perfect match. Moments like this, everything felt perfect. They were perfect.  
“You said I can’t have both,” Louis said and Harry looked up and into Louis’ blue eyes, “and that’s okay.” Louis continued. ”Cause’ the truth is, I only want you. Ella told me to make sure it’s worth it. To make sure that hurting her was worth it.”  
“Was it? Was it worth it?” Harry asked. Louis could see the pained look in his eyes but he could also so a sense of hope.  
“Yeah.” He whispers back. “You’re worth it, Harry.”

Harry couldn’t breathe. _Did he mean that? Did he really mean that?_ He didn’t know what to say, he didn’t know what to do so he did nothing and he said nothing. He was just trying to process everything that Louis was saying. He never thought he would hear him say stuff like this. He thought that maybe, just maybe, he loved him. He hoped he did. But he also always thought that when the day came when he really had to make a choice, he was always so sure he would choose her. He never thought he would choose him.

“What are you saying, Louis? Please, tell me, because I’m so fucking confused.” Harry finally spoke up, his voice uneven. He was just so tired. So tired of not knowing where they were, _what_ they were. Louis’ cold hand squeezed Harry’s warm one.  
“I’m saying that I love you and that you’re worth it. And I know that I don’t deserve you. That’s no secret, I know I don’t, but.. but maybe I could? Deserve you, I mean. Maybe, one day, I could deserve you? Maybe?”   
“Maybe.”

The word echoed inside of Louis’ mind. _What did it mean? Did it mean that he got another chance?_ Or, did it just mean that Harry wasn’t sure he’d be able to forgive him?

“I love you.”

Harry looked at him. The words came out as a whisper from Louis’ lips. He looked deep into his eyes and then he knew, he knew he meant it. He could see it in his eyes. He could see it in his beautiful, blue eyes. He was still holding Louis’ hand in his right hand but with his left hand a brushed away some hair that had fallen over Louis’ face. Louis held his breath while feeling Harry’s fingers against his face. He’d seen this in movies and TV-shows. The whole _oh-I’m-gonna-pretend-that-the-only-reason-I’m-touching-you-face-is-because-of-this-piece-of-hair-when-in-reality-I-just-want-a-reason-to-touch-your-face-so-I-can-kiss-you-easier._ He didn’t dare to even hope that he would get a kiss, not even when he felt Harry leaning in closer towards him. Even when Harry had pressed his lips against Louis’ own lips, it took Louis a few seconds to react and realize what was going on. But when he did, his heart started beating so fast it would probably pop out of his chest but he managed to kiss Harry back. Harry’s left hand found its way around Louis’ neck and pulled him closer. Louis wrapped his arms, along with the fluffy blanket, around Harry’s neck and kissed him with so much love and so much adoration. Their foreheads were pressed together after they had to pull away form to kiss in order to breathe.

“I love you. I promise.” Louis whispered and looked into Harry’s eyes.  
“I love you, too.” Harry whispered back and Louis got the most ridiculous (and cutest) smile on his face.  
“You do?” He asked hopefully and Harry nodded.  
“Always has.”  
“Me too. Sorry it took so long to figure it out.”  
“’s okay, I guess. That means you have to make it up for me.”  
“I will.” Louis said and grabbed Harry’s face and pressed his lips against Harry’s one more time. “I promise, I’ll make it up to you.”

**Author's Note:**

> I've spent a lot of time on this one, it's kinda like my baby, so I hope you like it :)
> 
> Oh and the "you have to know me in order to love me" "Oh, so if I get to know you, I’ll love you?" was totally stolen from Grey's Anatomy when Derek and Meredith met at the bar *sobs*


End file.
